


Mad

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-23
Updated: 2002-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the early years. Christine is pregnant with Elizabeth and Elijah is worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad

Elijah is angry and he's not being shy about letting Sean know all about it.

"You TELL me you're going to be here," Elijah is spouting at a fairly high volume. "then don't bother showing up OR calling me!"

Sean reaches out and tries to take his hand, but Elijah pulls away from him. "No, Sean," he says more quietly. "That's not fair."

"I know." Sean says miserably. "Elijah, I had the fucking day from hell yesterday." He lifts his hands pleadingly toward Elijah. "Won't you, at least, listen to me?"

Elijah looked at him silently.

"You know I had meetings all day yesterday." Sean said quietly. "I was going to come here afterward. She called me from the hospital and says she's in labor. I tossed the phone down on the car seat and just left it there. Go to the hospital. It's false labor. So I follow her home to make sure she gets there OK."

He glances up at Elijah.

"You couldn't call?" Elijah says, still angry. "Send email? Yell out a fucking window?" He stomps around the living room like a tiger filled with pent up energy. "Jesus, Sean!" he half-yells. "I'd NEVER ask you to leave her at a time like that. But how long does email take?"

"I know." Sean says again. "I wasn't thinking. Ally was upset and wanted me to stay. I was reading to her on the couch and we both fell asleep. Please don't be mad at me."

Elijah flops down on the couch and ignores Sean. He stares at the ceiling. Sean sits on the floor beside the couch. "Please, baby." He says quietly. "Don't be mad."

Elijah keeps staring at the ceiling. He says nothing for a moment and then shrugs. "You're the perfect family man." He says in a voice heavy with sadness. "The perfect husband and father. How can I be mad? I have no right to be mad. I have no rights at all."

Sean sees his eyes getting shiny with unshed tears. He reaches out a finger and draws it across Elijah's brow softly. Elijah's eyes shoot quickly in his direction and then back to center, but he doesn't speak. Doesn't say: "Don't". Doesn't push his hand away.

Sean adds another finger and keeps soothing Elijah's brow. "I'm sorry, sweetie." He whispers. "I'm sorry."

His fingers drift down over Elijah's cheek. Elijah's eyes close, and Sean gently smoothes the silky skin of his eyelids. He kisses the corner of Elijah's mouth very softly. That is one of Elijah's favorite spots, and a soft kiss there almost always gets, at least, a whimper out of him. But not this time.

"I was worried about you." Elijah tells him in a quiet voice. "It's not like you to ever do something like that. It was late. Your cell phone was off. And I won't call your house and ask for you because I don't want to upset her. So I just sat here in the living room all night. Scared to death that you were dead. Listening for the fucking phone. Checking email every 5 minutes. Scared to death."

Sean tries the corner of his mouth again, and this time gets a small whimper. "I tried to call you on the cell phone when I woke up, but it was dead. Figured it was faster to just come here."

Elijah shrugs. "It's OK."

Sean knows what's really bothering Elijah. Its not that he wasn't here last night. It's not that he didn't call. There are fears at work inside Elijah that go deeper than this one incident. But this is what Sean has to work with, so this is what he'll use. He can repair the damage. He can make it right.

"Sweetheart," Sean whispers, stroking his cheek, "please forgive me. I was wrong." He is pleading with Elijah but he doesn't care. What he says doesn't matter. It only matters that he says something, and that the something be filled with love. It only matters that Elijah hears him saying these things in a soft voice. It only matters that he feels the soft touch of Sean's fingers. That's all that matters.

He lets his lips follow his fingers on Elijah's cheek. Keeping his touch soft, as though he's afraid to touch him, Sean strokes and kisses Elijah's face. His other hand drops to the hem of his T-shirt and began to play with it. He holds his breath, waiting to see if Elijah makes him stop. But he doesn't. He lies silently on the couch with his eyes closed.

As Sean leans down to kiss the corner of his mouth again he hears a slight tremble in Elijah's breathing. His fingers inch slowly under Elijah's T-shirt and softly touches the skin just above his waist, moving in small circles.

"Baby. Baby." He whispers. "I love you. You know I love you, Lijah. You know how much you mean to me."

Elijah's body moves imperceptibly under his fingers. Just the slightest arching motion. Leaning into his hand, as though he were reaching for Sean's touch.

Sean lets his fingers move further up. Makes his circles wider. Delicately caressing Elijah's body, while the fingers of his other hand still move gently over Elijah's cheek. Sean bends over and brushes their lips together, feeling Elijah's lips open slightly under his. "I love you." He whispers against Elijah's mouth.

Elijah inhales sharply and his hand reaches up to capture Sean's hair. Sean leans over Elijah and kisses him softly. "I love you." He whispers. Elijah looks up into his eyes. "Say it again." He breathes slowly.

Sean freezes and catches his breath. Then he leans next to Elijah's head. "I love you." He whispers an inch from his ear, his voice shaking. "I love you. I love you."

Elijah half sobs, and pulls Sean to him, kissing him again and again. His hands catch Sean's hair and lock, pulling his mouth even tighter against Elijah's. The feeling of Sean's mouth on his instantly becomes his whole world. Eyes closed, he is drowning in pleasure. Smothering in his own joy.

He runs his tongue gently over Sean's lower lip, and then, inhaling sharply, softly caresses Sean's tongue with his own. Hearing Sean's moan, Elijah gently suckles Sean's tongue, overwhelmed by the feel and taste of him. He never wants this to end.

Sean's hand slips under Elijah's T-shirt and pushes it up. His fingers drift in lazy patterns all over his chest and sides. He feels Elijah arch up against him, his voice high as he whimpers Sean's name.

Sean ducks down, licks at Lij's waist, where inked skin is peeking above the waistband of his jeans. Elijah moans again in response and tears at the snap of his jeans, trying desperately to get them off.

Sean pulls Elijah's jeans off and throws them to the floor. Then, as Elijah arches up, moaning incoherently, Sean lowers his briefs over his hips and throws them on top of the jeans.

Breathing in fits and starts, Sean grasps Elijah's rigid cock. His hand moves slowly, gently, beginning an age old rhythm as Elijah's body undulates, rippling under his touch.

He licks the engorged head of Elijah's cock, adding the touch of his lips and tongue to the rhythm of his hand. Elijah arches upward, seemingly seeking the source of the unbelievable pleasure coursing through him. His head is thrown back and incoherent sounds come from his throat, mingling with Sean's name and pleadings not to stop. To never stop.

Sean licks the length of Elijah's cock, his mouth moving up and down the entire length of him again and again. His teeth suddenly nibble gently on the head of Elijah's cock before drawing it's length into his mouth as deeply as he can.

"Sean!" Elijah screams. His hands move quickly onto Sean's head, fingers clenching in his hair. He is tries desperately not to force Sean's mouth to take in even more of him. But he doesn't know how much longer he can take this torturous pleasure.

Suddenly Sean's hand slows. He leans back a bit and removes his mouth.

"Sean!" Elijah cries out. "Oh god. Don't. Baby, don't! Please!" He clutches Sean's hand and tries to force him to go back to the rhythm that was creating such ecstasy.

Sean moves upward and leans over Elijah's body. He crushes his lips down on Elijah's, kissing him again and again. Elijah's legs and arms wrap around him as though he will never let him go.

After a few long minutes Sean eases back down Elijah's body, kissing his way slowly over his throat, chest, and belly. Elijah's fingers dig into his arm. Sean's hands move over Elijah's body while he licks softly at his inner thighs.

Elijah's voice is one long plea. "Seanie, please. Let me. Let me." He begs. "Don't stop this time, Sean. Please."

Sean's mouth closes again over Elijah's cock. Leaning down he takes him into his mouth, his tongue curling around Elijah while his hand pumps him steadily.

Fighting for every breath, Sean feels Elijah arch in a frenzy of yearning and hears him scream Sean's name. Suddenly Elijah is exploding into him and Sean sucks as hard as he can, wanting with all his heart to give him the most consuming pleasure he's ever known.

Elijah convulses again and again into a chain of spasms that subsides only slowly. Then Sean feels him shaking and he quickly moves upward to pull Elijah into his arms.

Elijah clings to him. "Sean. Sean. Sean. Don't ever leave me. Please. I love you. I can't live without you. Sean. Sean. Don't leave me."

"Shhh." Sean croons to him. "Shh, my baby. My love. My angel." Sean is on the edge of tears. He is drowning in his love for Elijah, wallowing in it. Feeling as though he can never, ever release him. Sean has never known a feeling as deeply intense as this one.

"How could you think I'd ever leave you?" he asks Elijah in a quivering voice. "God, I'm so much in love with you that it scares me, and you think I'd leave you?"

"I get scared." Elijah whispered. "Last night . . . I was scared you'd gone back to your family. That I'd never see you again."

Sean kisses him gently. "I knew. I knew that's what you were feeling."

Sean shakes his head. "Not ever going to happen." He whispers, holding Elijah tight. "You have to believe me, sweetie. That's just not going to happen."

Slowly Elijah's trembling quiets in Sean's arms. He peeks up at him, finally and leans up to kiss his cheek. "Tell me something . . ." He says quietly, with a small smile.

"What?" Sean asks. "You want to hear: I love you again? I love you. I love you." He leans down and kisses him. A long, long, gentle kiss. "I love you." He whispers.

"Yes," Elijah says, breathlessly. "That too. But.. I want to know . . ." He shakes his head and lets the question trail off. He drops his head as if embarrassed.

"Shy?" Sean smiles? "Shy with ME? Shy with your lover?"

Elijah's breath catches and he stares at Sean. "You're my lover." He breathes in a voice filled with wonder. "My lover! Oh my god. You ARE my lover. I can't believe it."

"I've been your lover for awhile now." Sean says, smiling down on him.

"I know." Elijah whispers. "But I've never HEARD it before. Never SAID it before."

Sean pulls him close, rocking him gently for a long moment. Then he leans back again.

"Tell you what?" he asks.

Elijah shakes his head. He opens his mouth to speak, and can't.

Sean laughs. "WHAT?" he asks again. "Come on! You're driving me nuts!"

"I want to know," Elijah begins, then glances up at Sean. "No! Sean! Don't look at me or I won't be able to ask it."

Sean laughs again and looks with elaborate interest at the ceiling. "Go ahead."

"I want to know," Elijah says softly 'if you think I taste good."

Sean looks down at him.

Elijah ducks his head into Sean's shoulder.

Sean pulls him back out. "Look at me." He says softly.

Elijah peeks up at him. His hazel eyes are so filled with love that Elijah inhales harshly and throws his arms around Sean's neck.

Sean leans his mouth against Elijah's ear. "You taste wonderful." He whispers. "You taste like Elijah. You taste like love. You taste like life. I can never get enough of the way you taste. Or the way you smell. Or the way you feel. Or the sound of your voice. You're my beloved and I can't live without you."

"Now," Sean says, leaning Elijah back a bit. "you have to tell me you forgive me."

Elijah smiles up at him. "I thought I just did. But, I forgive you."

"Not mad anymore?"

"Nope."

"Not scared anymore?"

"No." Elijah says looking up at him trustingly. "I believe you, Sean. I'm not scared anymore."

They snuggle together on the couch, luxuriating in the feeling of being together, held safe in each other's arms. Secure in their love.


End file.
